


树藤

by morening



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morening/pseuds/morening
Summary: 植物系触手x小伊布小伊布的背部长出了触手





	树藤

刚刚成年的小伊布一脸不信邪地噘着嘴，浑身赤裸着翻身坐在床上，蹙着眉，挠了挠后背。

最近他的背部总是痒痒的，即使他看了医生，涂了药，也毫无效果，仍然痒得彻夜难眠。

他从镜子里隐约可以看见，现在他的背部已经被他挠出了深深的红痕，无数血丝在皮肤下扩散。

“呼——”

突然，小伊布听到一声类似树枝划破空气的声音。他有些怀疑自己还在梦里。因为似乎有什么东西冲破他的脊背，鼓了出来，或者说，生长出来。

他立刻向后面摸去，他的后背竟然长出了几条有细小软刺的绿色藤条，一直往外延伸，速度很快，有些伸到他的眼前，有一条已经缠在他的腰上，它们越来越粗长，不过，还好，没有叶子。

这是什么情况，兹拉坦其实是一个树神吗？

小伊布有点惊慌地想，这个噩梦怎么还不醒！不过，兹拉坦是树神好像也不错？

不由得他继续胡思乱想，藤蔓仿佛有它们自己的灵魂，把小伊布逐渐缠绕起来。小伊布虽有一米九，但还是肌肉单薄的小孩，他用力扯着身上的藤条，翠绿色藤条滑溜溜的，又坚韧异常，纹丝未动，他的手心却拽得有些磨疼了。

手腕和脚腕都被牢牢固定住，腰上的枝条没有离开，越来越紧，恐怕已经勒出了印记。又有两根在小伊布的胸前交叉捆绑着他。

此时小伊布仔细触摸藤蔓，它们竟然会分泌黏液，藤上有些是干爽的，有些却是湿漉漉的，怪不得滑得抓不住。

几根藤条来回在小伊布身体上缱绻地磨蹭，仿佛极度迷恋小伊布的肌肤，渴望和他一直亲密无间。摩擦肌肤的声音细细碎碎地传到小伊布耳朵里。

那些软刺划过皮肤，让小伊布感觉痕痒难耐，每一下都像被羽毛扫过鼻尖似的。小伊布忍不住张嘴叫出声。

“唔！”

另外几根藤条就没那么温柔了，其中一根趁机伸进小伊布嘴里，堵住小伊布的叫声。小伊布反射性去咬，藤蔓却直接刺进他的喉咙。

藤蔓的味道有些清苦，小伊布忍不住干呕，舌头却被抵得无法动弹，只能在藤蔓下面左右轻舔。他分泌出了唾液，却不能下咽，只能顺着嘴角的缝隙流到脖子上。

嘴里的藤条开始模仿性交的动作，缓慢地在小伊布口腔里进出，抽出的时候也会留下它的深绿色尖端玩弄小伊布有些酸麻的粉红色的舌头。

让小伊布更绝望的还在后面。

他上身仍躺在床上，双腿却被藤蔓吊了起来，用这样的姿势，臀部和床没有接触，留出了大片空隙。小伊布两条细长的腿被大大分开，腿间的肉柱已经半勃起，孤零零暴露在冰凉的空气里，羞耻又没有安全感。

刚成年的小伊布还没有足够的性爱经验，阴茎被稍微刺激就会做出稚嫩的反应。

两条藤蔓在小伊布胸前移动着，先是研磨小伊布的乳粒，使小小的乳粒变硬，然后藤条们默契十足地共同行动，用它们的尾部卷起小伊布的奶尖，绕圈收紧，反复几次，小伊布的奶尖就像被人吸过，变得又红又肿，敏感异常。

藤蔓离开乳头的时候，小伊布终于放下矜持，主动挺胸去摩擦藤枝，这时藤枝若恶劣地躲开，小伊布乳尖痒得忍不住呻吟声中带着委屈的意味。

小伊布害怕地想，自己是不是坏掉了，他好希望有人能狠狠揉捏他的奶头，摸摸他的肉棒。

小伊布手腕和脚腕被捆绑的那一圈痕迹，由于时间过久，已经变白，不见血色。腰部那根粗壮的藤蔓爬过他的小腹，温柔地包裹住他的阴茎。

小伊布的阴茎终于接触到实物。被撸动，被摩擦的快感让肉棒变硬肿大，完全勃起。铃口分泌的淫水让龟头变得湿滑，藤尖试着戳刺马眼，似乎要插到尿道里，冠状沟被细枝照顾着，藤蔓缠绕两枚卵囊，划过会阴，使得小伊布大腿根的肌肉一直剧烈颤抖。

被玩弄着舌头和乳尖，被藤蔓抚摸着全身，小伊布射精的冲动越来越强烈，极细的枝尾却成功刺进马眼里，堵住小伊布即将泄出的精液。

“啊……嗯……”

一根藤蔓摩擦着小伊布的股沟，把细细的尖端捅进他的肉穴里，依靠藤蔓外表的黏液润滑，然后一点一点地逐渐膨胀变大。

粗如儿臂的藤枝开始在小伊布小穴里肆无忌惮地冲撞抽送。冰凉的藤蔓上的软刺让小伊布的肉穴更加瘙痒，如万只蚂蚁爬过。枝条上坚硬凸起的虬结挤压小伊布敏感紧致的火热内壁。

顶到最深处的藤蔓在穴里绕着圈按摩小伊布的敏感点，小伊布从未有过被按压前列腺的快感，他被刺激得胡乱扭动，臀部主动靠近粗大，俨然变成主动跟树藤无下限求欢的小骚货。

藤蔓翻来覆去地在穴里无规则搅动，使小伊布自动地分泌出大量淫水，滋润后穴。藤条每次抽送，穴口都会发出咕叽咕叽的，淫靡的水声。同时有一些藤枝抽打着小伊布的臀肉，伴随色情的拍打声，留下深浅不一的淤痕。

小穴里的藤蔓表面吸收了小伊布甬道里的一部分淫液，像海绵被浇水一样，越来越粗。口器一张一开如一张小嘴在贪婪地咬舐，却怎么也吸不干小伊布无尽的骚水。

肉穴被撑到极致，穴口的褶皱被完全撑开，竟然又有一根藤蔓在穴口跃跃欲试地刺入尖部。小伊布用指甲抠进捆绑住他手腕的藤蔓，做出无用的反抗。

小伊布的性器还被藤枝死死堵住，精液回流到囊袋里，无法释放的感觉让他摇晃身体挣扎，眼角忍不住流出眼泪。见他哭泣，藤蔓伸出一根去擦掉他的泪痕，仿佛无声的安慰。

小伊布感觉自己已经被狰狞的粗大肏成了一滩烂泥，舌头乳尖阴茎，全身都被树藤亵玩，小穴更是被抽插得泥泞不堪。

不知过了多久，小伊布阴茎里的藤蔓终于拔了出来。他的肉棒已经被折磨得有些软了，在他断断续续地释放出少量精液的瞬间，藤枝适时盛开出一朵一朵瑰丽的粉白色蔷薇，像感染剧毒一般，花瓣从花上迅速凋落，房间里霎时飘满了花瓣，散发诱人沉醉的幽香。

小伊布后穴里的藤蔓也停止了抽插，它在小伊布的小穴里射出了一大股浓稠的黏液，流到肠道里，把小伊布的肚子弄得鼓胀起来。

同时，每一根藤条的顶部都射出了透明晶亮的液体，这些液体喷到小伊布的短发，脸颊，胸前，大腿，甚至脚尖上。

从尖部口器里射出了大量植物黏液之后，藤蔓渐渐萎缩变短，撤回到小伊布体内，完全消失不见。

寂静深夜，房间里只留下小伊布独自一人，他小声抽泣着，虚弱地躺在花瓣里。

小伊布感到自己后穴还在往外淌水。闻着强烈甜腻的花香，他嘴里都是苦涩的茶味。轻轻动了动腰，他立刻难受得痛苦呻吟。小伊布无力地闭着眼睛，仿佛刚刚打完一场败仗，失神地低喘。

他希望这只是一场虚假夸张的，糟糕的春梦，但愿对他明天的比赛，没有影响。


End file.
